callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stun Grenade
The Stun Grenade is a Special Grenade in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019). When it explodes, it temporarily blinds anyone in its blast radius, slows victims down dramatically, and deals a small amount of damage to the enemy. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered The stun grenade is one of three available special grenades. One is normally given, but the player's inventory of special grenades can be increased to three if the perk Special Grenades x3 is used. Stun Grenades are thrown much faster than other grenades, making them a better choice over Flash Grenades for not being caught off guard. Stun grenades also greatly slow targets, unlike flash grenadesHowever, Stun Grenades do not completely blind a player, compared to flash grenades. Stun Grenades are available in the Assault and Heavy Gunner default classes. The Stun Grenade does not appear in Old School Mode. Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Stun Grenade 3rd Person MW.png|An unspent grenade Used Stun Grenade CoD4.png|A spent stun grenade Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Stun Grenade Used MWR.png|A used Stun Grenade. Stun Grenade Model MWR.png|The Stun Grenade's model. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, two stun grenades are now given instead of one. Wearing a Blast Shield negates the slowing and blinding effect of stun grenades, giving Blast Shield wearers a significant advantage in indoors fighting. The same benefit is received for the Riot Shield. From a gameplay standpoint, the Stun Grenade in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is completely unchanged from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Stun Grenade model MW2.png Stun Grenade MW2.png Call of Duty Online The stun grenade makes a reappearance in Call of Duty Online. Gallery Stun Grenade Thrown CoDO.png|A Stun Grenade in mid-air. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The Stun Grenade returns and retains the same purpose from previous games. However, the player can now double tap the Action Button to detonate the stun grenade manually, similar to C4 in previous games. The Stun Grenade can also disable Remote Turrets for a short period of time, allowing most tactical players to destroy Turrets with ease. Players with the Tier 3 Perk, Hard-Wired, however have immunity to the Stun Grenade. Gallery Used Stun Grenade AW.png|A spent Stun Grenade. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) The Stun Grenade returns and retains the same purpose from previous games. Gallery StunGrenade-ModernWarfare2019.png Trivia General *If the player is stunned, an explosion will remove the effects of the Stun Grenade. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The in-game model of the Stun Grenade is completely different from the Create-a-Class icon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Reflex *Players affected by Stun Grenades are still able to turn at their normal speed, making Stun Grenades much less useful. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The icon on the Create-A-Class menu shows the Stun Grenade as being red in the middle, while in game, the two Stun Grenades positioned next to the Equipment will have blue in the same area. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered *"CONCUSSION GRENADE" can be seen written near the pin. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty Online Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Tactical Equipment